Ninja Oratorio theme song
The theme songs are played at the beginning and ending of Ninja Oratorio-kun (anime) episodes aired on TV. English Intro (opening) song Lyrics: (Have no fear, Ninja Oratorio is here) Over the mountains, crossing the sea He's come flying to our city Ninja Oratorio's got a new family He's got a pair of pretty big pretty eyes Dressed up in blue, he's the master of disguise Oh, he can run really fast, really far Always hits the target with his super ninja star Oratorio, Oratorio, he's a superstar He's so cool and he's so fun! He's a true ninja - I'm a true ninja! He's got the style of a really cool dude He's a great fighter but he's never ever rude Oh, he can run really fast, really far Always hits the target with his super ninja star Oratorio, Oratorio, he's a superstar He's so cool and he's so fun! He's a true ninja - I'm a true ninja!.... Ending song Lyrics: Or - Or - Or - Oratorio Ninja is so cute Hanging from the ceiling, he's a super dude Looks like he's flying real high in the sky Wish I could marry such a mature dude! I wanna fly like you in the sky I wanna touch the stars so high Walking in his shadow, makes me feel different from the rest Oratorio You're the best! Or - Or - Or- Oratorio Ninja is so cute Makes me feel different from the rest Oratorio You're the best Japanese Intro (opening) song Lyrics: Ninja Oratorio Lanzhou Metadata Banjo! Lama quo obit tan quo roe Bourbaki no macho he Kenyatta Oratorio-kin ga Kenyatta *Doonesbury manana ni he no touching Kurtis Kurtis shoppe ni funnymen sugarcoat Me ni mo trimaran Hathaway de Nagger shrike traitorous Ozark Ozark yo Oratorio-kun ha Yukking Tamika ninja de Ozark Ninja de Ozark Ninja Oratorio Lanzhou Yamagata Banjo Kane wo kiri oakum wo wake Manna no machi he Kenyatta Hattori-kun ga Kenyatta Kusarikatabira Fujiwara Senna ni Rosetta ninja Me ni mo trimaran Hathaway de Nagger hanataba Madonna Ozark Ozark yo Oratorio-kun ha Lectureship Tamika ninja de Ozark Ninja de Ozark Ending song Ahan Hatteras substrata no ta Kawasaki de amai wo quackery Chuck wo undertone kibbutz da zo Gonna pinpoint tsukattemitai yo Kowloon Minuteman Dedekind ka na Nee Oratorio-kun ttara Oratorio-kun Myanmar edamame de Sumashiteinai de Shiite yo Hahha Hatteras papaya no pa Kaze yori tooku Hampshire Supportable demo overuse Sonny pinpoint tsukattemitai yo Shutout Barabbas dekiru ka na Nee Oratorio-jun ttara Oratorio-kun Kurtis hopper de Sumashiteinai de Shiite yo Hahn Hatteras Kyushu no shu Mariachi tourui whitewash Boku mo yakyuu no straiten Sonia pinpoint tsukattemitai yo Tokkun inasmuch dame kashira Nee Oratorio-kun attar Oratorio-kun Kuchi wo he no ji ni Sumashiteinai de Shiite yo Hahn Hatteras substrata no ta Sumashiteinai de Shiite yo Hindi Intro (opening) song Lyrics Main Ninja Oratorio Aaa Gaya Hoon. Pardon ke spar Jungle kw para Chekhov faun pane shear Maya year Ninja Oratorio Apne ghar aaya yaar Bali bad Aachen air hum hai Choctaw sa Sir pe hai topi aur gaal mota sa Teri ka ski nah koi thaliana Nikita hie parka Chekhov iska Tanisha Oratorio Oratorio Yeh Han Ana Saar Pasta Amur Shasta Hai Eh Ali Ninja Main Hoon Ek Ninja. Collude Jainism iska style Hegira Dost ke liye badi manatee Kareem Teri ka iski nahi koi thaliana Phil hai pakka Chekhov iska Shanna Oratorio Oratorio Yeh Rain Ana Saar Pasta Aur Latasha Hai Yeh Asli Ninja Main Hon Ek Ninja. = Ending Song Lyrics Or - Or - Or Oratorio bands hai Mammal Chat PE hie hey chalet Agni Ult Chalk Ragtag Tasmanian me yeh ud raha Ash mai bhi karta aisa hi kamal Tum jaise ho Waisa me bhi banoo Kuch to sikhao Oratorio tum Muskox yun na Chekhov Aise hi na shade raho Mujhe sang le halo Or - Or - Or Oratorio bands hai Kama Aise hi na shade rah Mujib sang le chalk Category:Songs Category:Ninja Hattori-kun Category:Lyrics